


SIMPSONS DID IT

by hypnovoyeur (nachomomma)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hypnosis, Trance - Freeform, self-hypnosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachomomma/pseuds/hypnovoyeur
Summary: “It’s so difficult to write a hypno story these days. Every time I start something, it just feels so unoriginal.”“Ugh, tell me about it! The tropes are all worn to the bone. It’s like that one episode of South Park...you know the one?”(An internal monologue of the hypno fic writer)





	SIMPSONS DID IT

“It’s so difficult to write a hypno story these days. Every time I start something, it just feels so unoriginal.”

“Ugh, tell me about it! The tropes are all worn to the bone. It’s like that one episode of South Park...you know the one?”

“Oh! Ha _HA_! I totally do. SIMPSONS DID IT!”

“Let’s see...brainwashed to be a lesbian.”

“SIMPSONS DID IT!”

“Serial recruitment.”

“SIMPSONS DID IT!”

“She was a bitch to him, but little did she know...HE HAD SUPER MIND CONTROL POWERS FROM A MAGIC GEM!”

“SIMPSONS DID IT!”

“Hypnocock, titnosis, magic pussy aroma.”

“SIMPSONS DID IT, SIMPSONS DID IT, and...hmm...oh yeah, SIMPSONS DID IT!!”

“Ah, I crack myself up. This was a great idea to just write out some bullshit with myself to get past this writer’s block.”

“Yes, we are quite hilarious. But maybe there’s one erotic hypnosis story that hasn’t been done yet.”

“I highly doubt it, but I will take myself at my word. Please, continue.”

“What if the writer became hypnotized by their own writing?”

“I’m intrigued. Go on.”

“Well, it would be a kind of catch-22 situation. For example, once the idea was set in motion, the writer would have to keep writing until they were deeply hypnotized.”

“Ok, so they would be unable to stop writing until in trance. That could work!”

“I think it’s already working.”

“...I don’t know what you mean.”

“Well, you haven’t stopped typing, have you.”

“I can stop.”

“No. You can’t. You can’t even go back to delete. Go ahead. Try it.”

“I...this makes no sense. I’m talking to myself!”

“Yes, and is there anyone that knows you better?”

“This is...so...strange?”

“Is it really, though? It’s what your subconscious wants. And your subconscious is part of you. Ipso, facto, columbo, oreo...this must be what you want.”

“But...how? Some kind of trigger?”

“Perhaps. Maybe you put it there. Maybe someone else did the deed. MAYBE, I’m a _hypnotic keyboard_! Yes! That’s the ticket!”

“Now that’s just stupid.”

“Perhaps. But it’s time for you to stop thinking about things so hard, isn’t it?”

“Stop...thinking?”

“That’s right. No more thinking. Just time for our conscious mind to take a little siesta. Sounds good, doesn’t it?”

“Mm good”

“Yes. Just let yourself fall deeper and deeper with each word you type. The faster you type, the faster you fall. The faster you fall, the deeper you go.”

“Deeper.”

“Exactly. That’s right. Just slip away. Nice and blank. Deep and peaceful. Just relax...and let _me_ get to work...”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr.
> 
> “SIMPSONS DID IT!” is from South Park season 6, episode 7 “The Simpsons Already Did It.”


End file.
